According to Nature
by Midnight Run inthe Rain
Summary: Lukas was sure he was going to be an alpha, but when he gets his first heat, he promises to rebel agains his nature. Although, being a little promiscuous wouldn't hurt and it seems like no one can control him. Omegaverse. DenNor, HongIce, SuFin Human names: Lukas, Mathias, Emil, Berwald, Tino, & Xiao; Minor pairings as well
1. Growing Up

**According to Nature**

**Chapter One: Growing Up**

Lukas Bondevik had always remembered being overprotective of his little brother Emil. In fact, he could even recollect the first time he felt such defensiveness over the newborn. Every time his adorable sibling would glare up at him, a surge of love would engulf him and he'd recall their fist meeting.

He had been anxious at home with his elderly neighbor, waiting for his father to return from the hospital where his mother gave birth. Lukas had kept hearing throughout her pregnancy that it was a miracle for his beta mother to have another child, but it happened soon after their move. Because she was found to be pregnant a few weeks after they had moved from Norway to Iceland, his neighbor claimed the elves favored their family, a rare occurrence for new families that moved into the land.

"Don't you worry, my child," the lady picked him up to rock him to sleep, "the elves will take good care of your mother and father. They'll even look over you and your baby brother. Sleep now and when you awaken, you'll be reunited." There was something in her voice that lulled Lukas to sleep instantaneously, he thought it to be the magic she always spoke of, but whatever it was, it worked.

The next thing he remembered was being unfastened from his car seat by his father as he whispered to him that it was time. It was finally time for him to meet baby Emil. Excitement began to bubble in the two year old's body, but it was difficult to tell of such emotion until he caught sight of his mother and began to squirm in his father's arms. As they neared, he stopped to peer at a bundle of blankets held by his mother.

"Hi sweetie," his mother cooed, "do you want to meet your baby brother? Can you say, 'Hello, Emil?'"

Lukas couldn't be bothered. He shifted to get his father to lower him closer towards the newborn and stare at him. His parents spoke to him, urging him to say something to Emil, but he couldn't. He was speechless. Slowly, he extended his own little hand to touch the other boy's head. When little eyes blinked up at him, Lukas grinned, "Bror."

Emil hummed, and their brotherly bond was formed. From that moment on, Lukas felt a need to always be there for Emil. He'd protect him from mischievous elves and trolls, teach him everything he'll learn, and help him in every way he can. Of course, he really wasn't thinking all these things, but he might as well have been. His parents ingrained it into his head the moment they found out his mother was expecting. As a big brother, Lukas was to protect Emil.

X. x.

The days had dragged into weeks, then months, followed by years with the boys spending more and more time together. They they had their fights, but Lukas always quelled Emil's anger before he said or did anything they'd both regret. Although the two had their tiffs, the brothers were inseparable.

All play dates ended the same: Lukas and Emil playing alone in the corner while the other kids played and learned together. On rare occasions when the boys would interact with others, they led the activity or instructed others.

One mother commented to Mrs. Bondevik how she had better prepare herself for having two alphas hitting puberty around the same time. "Oh there will be lots of blood dear, but don't fret, it's only natural. Even if one of them ends up a beta, they'll at least verbally fight loud enough to wake up the dead. You don't even want to know what kind of trouble my two alpha twins and beta children have caused. I think these last two will fortunately be a beta and omega."

Mrs. Bondevik turned toward her sons. She wouldn't learn their natures until they hit puberty. "How can you tell?"

"Lára," her friend patted her leg, "I'm a mother of five and an omega, although I haven't had an omega child yet, I can tell my Sindri will be omega. Watch how even though he's as old as Lukas, he follows what Emil tells him to do. Of course, there's the chance that he ends up being a pushover beta, but all in good time. With so many omegas in my family, I'm bound to have at least one. Sindri's should to be my baby omega, but if he isn't, at least I've dodged a bullet."

The boys' mother thought back to her extended family. There were plenty of omegas she thought, but being an only beta child to typical alpha and omega parents, there was no telling what her boys would end up. Something that her friend said concerned her however, "What do you mean 'dodged a bullet?'"

"Hmm? Don't worry, then again, you betas have a knack for that, don't you?" Her friend chuckled. "Omega heats are horrible, especially during puberty, but fortunately for you, you'll at least have a beta and an alpha. I think your Lukas could be either or, but Emil most likely will be an alpha. You'll only have to set strict rules on him during puberty, you won't want him reproducing like a bunny. Fortunately, if Lukas's a beta, he'll help you keep Emil under control. Now if they're both alphas, they'll be too busy with dominance fights amongst each other that they won't be too horny."

"Hjördís!" Lára gasped at what her friend was saying.

"It's all part of growing up, or are betas unlucky enough that you miss the fun out of adolescence?" Hjördís giggles.

Mrs. Bondevik blushed while she watched Lukas. "My babies are too young to think about them having babies."

**x. X. x.**

Two little pairs of eyes watched rain cascade down their window with disappointment. They had planed a grand adventure in their backyard the night before, but now they were stuck inside with nothing to do. Not all their toys scattered about their rooms nor the multiple channels on the television could entertain them that morning. Only the rain held their attention long enough as it was the bane of every child at one point in their lives.

Lukas was the first to get bored with glaring out the window and settled with looking for a book to "read" like he had seen his father do multiple time before on days like this. He pulled one out of his own mini library in his room randomly, and went off to read in his father's study.

He was half way through the picture book when Emil plopped in font of him, pouting with his stuffed puffin in his arms. Lukas always found his brother's passive-aggressive tantrums amusing, so he peeked over his book to watch Emil's little show.

First, he rubbed his face into his bird, bringing it closer to his face so only his eyes could be seen over its head. His eyes then focused either on the wall in front of him or they fixated on the object that annoyed him. Then he sighed heavily, attracting attention to him if he already hadn't. Occasionally, the fidgeting that happened next would annoy Lukas, yet he was so bored that it was welcomed this time. Finally, the grumbling. It wasn't understandable because he was mumbling into his puffin and his three year old vocabulary was not as developed.

"Lukas, me bored," Emil rotated to face him. "Play with me."

The book was set aside and little arms were crossed. "Okay, then what do you want to play?"

A look of concentration settled on the youngest child's face. After a few seconds of thinking, large, round eyes looked back at his elder brother, "Me no know..."

That was his typical response when Lukas asked. He always was the one to suggest their play choices, and was constantly shot down. It annoyed him, but he'd rather let it go than dwell on it. Emil becomes bored of the same scenario quite easily, so Lukas knew they couldn't play teacher, astronauts, office, music band, racers, boxers, animals, cops and robbers, hide-and-seek, I-Spy, any of their boardgames, or draw. They did that yesterday or the day before; today had to be different. They _were_ going to play vikings outside, and while they still _could_ play it inside, they were not allowed to roughhouse.

The night before they had watched a documentary about vikings with their father before bedtime, and with all the adventure and violence they saw, knew it had to be played outside. Lukas could imagine their mother's furry if they broke something or injured themselves jumping from couch to couch and quite frankly, he'd rather fight an actual viking than her. Reading seemed like the best bet, but Emil wouldn't last long.

Giving up, he stood up, "Let's just go help mother, maybe she'll let us help her cook like last time."

Lukas could see the reluctance eyes, but then he was surprised by what came out of his brother's mouth.

"We play mommy! Lukas be mommy and me be daddy!" Emil held up his animal, "Puffin be baby!"

It was an idea, Emil's first play idea in fact, but not quite what Lukas wanted to do. He didn't even want to help their mother, yet it was his last resort before he had to deal with a sulky baby brother. "Okay, but _you_ be mommy. Mr. Puffin is your baby, not mine."

The excitement in his blue violet eyes, although died died down a little, was still there after Lukas's compromise. Not knowing where to start, he looked around the room for a clue before asking for his brother's advice.

He sent him out of their father's study, explaining that the room would be where Lukas worked. Emil had to go find a house and prepare it before Lukas got home. "There'll be a reward if I like it."

Emil shot out of the room like a little bullet.

His first mission was to find a room to claim as their home. His room was too small and Lukas would throw a fit if he messed up his organized room, so those two were options were out. Neither could they use their parent's bedroom which left the living room or dining room, however since the two were connected, Emil reasoned they'd just have a big house between the three. Next he had to decorate their home.

After setting their child, Mr. Puffin, down, he ran to their rooms to pick out blankets and pillows and some of their favorite things to make it feel even more at home. However, because he was small, he couldn't carry everything at once and took many trips to and fro, attracting his mother's attention.

"What are you doing sweet pea?"

"Building a house!"

"Oooh, what for?"

"Lukas coming home. I be ready."

Mrs. Bondevik chuckled. "Are you the mommy then?"

Emil froze with distaste. "Yeah, but me get reward."

As a mother, she knew what her son was saying and offered her help. To impress Lukas, they set up a little lap desk on the floor with a cloth over it to make it look like a mini version of their dining table and set it up with their lunch. Emil and Mr. Puffin baby were patiently sitting in their places when Lukas walked into the living room with books in his arms and their father's reading glasses on his nose.

Back in the kitchen, Mrs. Bondevik heard Lukas's surprise to find a meal of soup and bread "prepared" by Emil. The three year old only helped by getting the bread and butter out, but it was enough by the boy's standards. All appeared to go well until the shouting began.

Setting her own bowl of soup down, she ran into the living room to find Emil furiously yelling at Lukas for spilling soup on Mr. Puffin. The poor bird was soaked in vegetable soup, but the older boy looked to be pretty messy as well. Not knowing who to comfort first, Mrs. Bondevik could only watch as Lukas slowly crumbled in guilt.

She knelt down to form a barrier between the two, but Emil would not relent. Soon Lukas was sobbing and cowered into his mother's comfort as she attempted to pacify her youngest son. Nothing she said or did appeased the children, so all she could do was separate the two.

Scooping Lukas into her arms, Mrs. Bondevik carried him off to his room and gave him a few comforting words and a kiss before leaving to handle Emil. When she returned to him, the little boy was enraged to the point that he was crying as well. To calm him down, she rocked him in her arms along with promises of a clean Mr. Puffin and licorice when he awakened.

Her two boys had never quarreled like that before and if either of them cried, it was Emil, not Lukas. Just remembering her eldest child cry tugged at her heart and concerned her. Where her children already displaying hits of their nature? In all the parenting books she had read, its not uncommon for children to begin mimicking other natures around them, particularly those that define them. It would make sense to see Emil flare up like an angered alpha, but despite their father being an alpha, they had never seen him lash out like that.

And where had Lukas learned to submit? They as parents had never fought in front of the children for him to learn a beta and omega trait. Her thoughts remained centered around the boys' natures as she cleaned and up until her husband came come.

He had come home full of excitement, a rare expression from a typically stoic man. The ruckus had drawn the children out of their naps, but soon had them crying into their rooms again.

They didn't want to move to America. It was true that they didn't have any close friends in the neighborhood, but they had grown attached to the land and its inhabitants, human and nonhuman.

**x. X. x.**

The move to the States was just as quick as from Norway to Iceland, but Lukas didn't remember any of the previous move. Iceland was just as much of his home as was his birthplace. He had learned a lot from his playmates, but he wouldn't miss them as much. Instead, he reminisced his his elderly neighbor and hoped the trolls and elves wouldn't be too angry at them for leaving.

Fortunately, they seemed to have still favored them because the day they arrived to their new, even larger home, Lukas already had a best friend.

"Hej! I saw you had a boy! Can I play with him?" An obnoxious boy pounded on their front door as soon as Mr. Bondevik closed it, carrying in the last box.

Mr. Bondevik was willing to leave the boy outside unanswered, but Mrs. Bondevik wouldn't have any of it. She wanted her boys to have friends, and the opportunity couldn't be wasted.

Eagerly, she swung the door open and presented her two sons to the boisterous child appearing to be close to Lukas's age.

Emil took a step back, while Lukas took a step forward to defend his little brother from the stranger. The boy meant no harm as he grinned innocently at them. He asked for permission to show the boys around, but Mrs. Bondevik only admitted Lukas to go if he wanted; Emil desperately needed a nap. Promising his brother to tell him everything when he got back, the elder boy followed the slightly taller blond down the road.

Lukas quickly learned that the boy, originally from Denmark, loved to talk. He spewed over a hundred words a minute and barely paused to take in a breath. It was a little annoying how he automatically assumed he knew English, and the occasional Danish word, but it helped tune him out. The two were shortly joined by another blond, just as tall as the Dane, but infinitely much quieter.

He introduced himself as Berwald, which promptly reminded the other to introduce himself as well. They discovered that although Lukas couldn't talk to them in English, they could understand themselves pretty well by conversing in their native tongues.

From that day on, Lukas spent most of his days with the two boys and slowly came out of his shell and learned his third language fairly rapidly. He was rougher, and a little louder around the two than he had with other children back in Iceland. They'd often include Emil in their games and adventures, but they were often too fast or impatient with the younger boy. Nonetheless, Lukas continued to play with his baby brother when the two were alone and often preferred to stay with his brother. However, it was not long before he too made a friend in the daycare once school began for Lukas and Mrs. Bondevik found a job as an assistant at a design firm.

Although Mr. Bondevik was not as thrilled in his sons' playmates, he was pleased with their development. In school Lukas excelled in almost every subject and was growing to be a strong boy, just like himself. He commented to his wife his thoughts about their son, as each year they were approaching "the talk."

Worries from the past about the incident between the two brothers a few years ago no longer worried Lára. Lukas had increasingly asserted his authority over his brother while maintaining that loving care for him that he had always had when they were younger. Soon her nerves would be settled once and for all once puberty struck.

A few months after his ninth birthday Mr. and Mrs. Bondevik sat Lukas down to explain to him what his body would go through soon as he approached the age. The talk was instigated when they had received a letter in the mail that first week of school that the students would be attending special classes that explained puberty, but strongly encouraged parents to talk with their students beforehand.

As they began to explain to their son what possible changes he'd go through depending on their nature, they found that Lukas already knew most of what they were saying.

"So you know alpha, beta, and omega roles, do ya?" Mr. Bondevik rubbed his chin in thought. "Then do ya know about reproduction and how sex between alphas and omegas, or the occasional alpha and beta, can make babies?"

Lukas nodded while attempting to contain his blush. There was no use lying to his parents. They would be able to catch his lie the moment they made eye contact and he'd rather not relearn it again. After all, it took a few tries from Berwald and him to explain sex to Mathias. He figured he was an expert by now.

"I see, and ya know this... how?"

"Oh, stop, you know how," his mother teasingly batted her husband. "You were a kid once too; of course he looked it up on his own or with friends. Isn't that right sweet pea?"

Again, he nodded.

Mr. Bondevik huffed. "Well then, we don't really need this talk do we now? Just tell me son, do you fancy anyone in ya class yet? Feel closer to either one of your friends? It'd give us some sort of idea of your nature if you tell us. Then again, his mates wouldn't have a nature yet either would they, Lára."

This time he shook his head. There really wasn't anyone he felt particular towards. Everyone was annoying; Berwald was the only tolerable one he knew.

Satisfied, his father let him go to enjoy the rest of the day.

**x. X. x.**

"Luke! Lukie! Look at me!" The obnoxious blond he knew to be Mathias, waved his arms dangerously as he stood proudly on top of the monkey bars. The ten year old was one of the bravest boys in their class, but Lukas also considered him the stupidest.

"You're going to get in trouble," Lukas barely spared him a glance as he headed towards the swings where Berwald slowly rocked back and forth.

"Or hurt," teal eyes glared up at his reluctant friend. When his other friend reached him, he forfeited his swing to give Lukas a turn and offered to push him. "Tell 'im t' get down."

Lukas complied with the gentle pushes, but denied the other request. "No, he doesn't listen to me. Just wait until Mrs. Héderváry yells at him."

Berwald sighed, but continued with his ministrations.

The two were quietly marveling how stupid their friend could be when the small Dane slipped. Twin gasps and a cry were heard, but fortunately, his hands shot out to grab a bar before he plummeted towards the grown face first. Once he knew he was safe, Mathias let out a nervous chuckle, but still held the bar tightly. Lukas and Berwald were there in an instant staring up at him along with a few other kids who witnessed the incident.

"What are you doing? You can let go now." Lukas crossed his arms as anger slightly bubbled through him from the scare the other inflicted. He rolled his eyes once he understood what was happening. "Of course _now _you're scared. Berwald, I think you're gonna have to catch him."

The other blond didn't look pleased with this, but there didn't seem to be any other alternative. He placed himself under his foolish friend and extended his arm.

"Nooo, I can't." Sky blue eyes began to darken as tears pooled along the edges.

"Ya scared?" Berwald smirked, but quickly moved out of way when Mathias began kicking.

More and more kids were beginning to wonder over to them, so before the entire playground arrived to watch, Lukas moved to take Berwald's place. "Fine, I'll catch you, I promise. I'm right here; it's all right."

"You can do it!" Mrs. Héderváry's daughter, Elizaveta, rooted for him.

Yet, Mathias wasn't convinced. What seemed like a short hop from the bars to the ground before was now miles and miles away. He couldn't even look down at Lukas to make sure the boy was there. Slowly, he could feel himself slipping and his arms were aching. There was no way he could last forever or even wait for their teacher to arrive after a few kids ran off to find her. The fear was instilled now, and Mathias had to trust his best friend.

"One... Two...," Lukas softly urged him, but he didn't make it to three before his friend's arms gave out and he was underneath the big oaf.

"Luuuukiiiieeee!" Mathias quickly swiveled his body to hug his friend and completely disregarded the fact that they were both bleeding.

Mrs. Héderváry plucked the boys from the grown and chastised them all the way to the infirmary. Lukas didn't see why he was in trouble, it was the idiot Dane's fault, but the lecture about consequences was ingrained into his young mind. They were fortunate to have only received scratches on their palms and knees, however, death could have awaited them had things gone horribly wrong.

"Or even worse!" Mrs. Héderváry gasped while Lukas wondered what could possibly be worse than death. "Either one of you boys could be omegas and if your internally damaged, you'd never be able to have children! Studies have shown that most omegas that cannot conceive lead a life of distress. Then there's heats! Even those that don't want children end up having a few so they can carry on with their lives. Heats don't even become bearable until you've had at least two children!

"It's astonishing that we're not over populated by now. I'm the only one I know who's had more than five. No, wait, Mrs. Kirkland's got six like me, but everyone else has two or one." she was rambling again. With it being near the end of the school year, Lukas had learned to ignore her verbose speeches, except this one seemed important. He's always known omegas were valued, but he never understood the scope of it.

According to Mrs. Héderváry, without omegas, there would be no order. They are the breaks of the harsh ruling of betas and alphas, their humanistic reasoning. Yet, they cannot be in the forefront of politics and other leading responsibilities because it wears them down too much? Lukas didn't understand, nor did he really want to attempt to do so because all his attention was beginning to draw towards the sting in his palms. He glanced at Mathias and noticed he wasn't listening either and was focusing on not limping as his knees dribbled a little blood. The boys had a few more years before puberty after all. Their nature was their least worry at the moment.

Thoughts of the three natures floated around the little Norwegian's head that night, however. He wondered what his would be and categorized his friends into natures that would suited them. Mathias would likely end up an alpha, Lukas reasoned. Most of the alphas he had read about in history class were impulsive, idiotic, and stubborn as his friend. Berwald would be an omega because he listen to him loyally like one. A small blush spread across Lukas' face as he imagined himself and Berwald as a couple, but quickly dismissed it. The three of them were just friends, it just happened to be that Berwald was more reasonable than Mathias and thats what lead him down paths of partnership. There were no romantic feelings for either of them or anyone at all.

All he cared about was his school work and his cute little brother.

_As an alpha or beta_, Lukas thought as he drifted laggardly into sleep,_ it'll be my responsibility to protect Emil, my omega baby brother._

* * *

**I do not own Hetalia. **

**Sorry if this first chapter's confusing, it's mostly background information, but I couldn't stop myself. I love writing about baby Norway/Lukas and Iceland/Emil! I'm pretty sure I've annoyed my friend (the ultimate Nordic fan I know) with my obsession of these two... So review/PM me if something's confusing, I'm sure there is a bunch of stuff because every omegaverse is slightly different and I'm half asleep and such...**

**I had an idea for an omegaverse for the Nordics a long time ago, but scrapped it, then had a new one after I ready my friend's, Silly Kwado's, own Nordic omegaverse. (Go check it out if you haven't already) I hope to continue this story along with my other many many unfinished ones soon, but life! **

**If you liked reading about the boys as little kids, check out Silly Kwado's and mine ask blog we started a few months ago. Its about the Nordic 5 as children and next door neighbours! It's on tumblr as: ask-the-nordic-neighbours **

**Shameless self-promote for my friend because I know she was really excited about starting one!**


	2. Troubles of Puberty

**Chapter Two: Troubles of Puberty**

With the end of the school year fast approaching, Lukas woke up with a little more energy than normal. That was not to say, however, that he didn't have to be dragged out of bed. Why would he want to leave? It was warm and comfortable under his sheets and dreamland was far more appealing than real life. In his sleep realm, the fairies he had met as a child were real and his friends and he'd have multiple pet bunnies instead of one. The adventures he'd play with Mathias and Berwald, sometimes even with Emil, would come to life and he would be in control of it all. Everything was perfect in that state.

"Lukas, mom said to to get up," Emil popped his head in, "otherwise, I'm gonna finish all the butter that's left."

The older brother sighed as he pushed off his blankets. He loved his brother dearly, but no way in hell would he let him finish off his precious butter. Oh, and in his dreams, his brother would be much cuter like he had been in the past. Ever since he made friends with the Asian boy down the street, Emil's been grumpier and grumpier. Lukas theorized at one point that Xiao was a vampire, only instead of drinking blood, he drank other people's energy. The Fun Sucker he had temporarily dubbed him. Now that the other came over often, he knew that wasn't the case. Xiao was pretty cool for a third grader. He just couldn't figure out how his precious brother had become so... un-cute and grumpy.

Not caring that he only wore his boxers, the older boy sluggishly made his way downstairs to eat breakfast despite his brother's protests to change. They both knew by now that Lukas couldn't, and wouldn't, function until he has had food in his stomach, but that never stopped Emil from complaining.

"God, you're so embarrassing," he'd stomp away as menacing as he could in his small frame.

Lukas had no idea as to why his brother thought him to be so, it was only them in the house, but he wouldn't dwell on it until he had food in him. Fortunately for him, or unfortunately, he didn't have to ponder his brother's humiliation for long. There in his dinning room, Lukas found himself practically naked in front of his two best friends eating breakfast with his mother and father. This little fact didn't faze him. His only concern was over the butter dish and the huge stack of pancakes on Mathias's plate.

Glaring, he served himself food and removed the butter from the Dane's reach.

Mr. Bondevik, while reading the morning newspaper, sighed and moved it back. "Lukas, where are your clothes?"

"Room," he curtly responded as he made himself a ham and butter sandwich and picked some fruit from the center basket, also lathering it up in butter.

"I don't think that's healthy for you...," Berwald eyed his friend with worry.

"Mind your own business," he growled under his breath.

Mathias, sitting in front of Berwald, laughed at his friends' exchange, glad for once that it wasn't him who was reprimanded. He didn't escape without a glare, however, but it was worth seeing the Swede recoil. Whenever the three played together, Lukas had the habit of siding with Berwald, only to annoy Mathias, but the young Dane knew the Norwegian liked him best. That is why rare moments like these, when Lukas abused them both, were much more fun than when they both picked on him. Their friendship was peculiar to those who observed it from the outside, however, the three have never felt as comfortable with others as they do with one another.

They had promised each other friendship until death, especially during bloody play war or really, really boring days when they got at each others' throats. In the five years the three boys have been together, they did everything together. Berwald refused to go to the dentist's office without Mathias or Lukas accompanying him and Mathias refused to go to his grandparent's home without at least one of the boys. (His grandmother loved having all three of them over anyway, so he usually took both.) Lukas was the only one that did not mind not having his friends with him, but would not go places without his brother. His first year of schooling was a nightmare for his parents because he would throw a tantrum almost everyday if Emil didn't walk to school with him and their mother. Thus Emil to missed a bit of his sleep, so he could walk his older brother to the doors. The youngest boy didn't mind it as much because he loved his brother. Lukas' love for his brother never wavered, but he was slowly becoming inseparable from the boys as well.

"Oh, hey!" The loud blond dropped his fork in mid bite. "Today we're signing up for classes for next year! We'll finally be middle schoolers!"

Mr. Bondevik lowered his newspaper to look at Lukas expectantly while Mrs. Bondevik looked at all three of them excitedly. "Really now? What tracks are you boys thinking of going into?"

"PHI!" Mathias fist pumped the air. "We're all taking the same classes!"

Lukas rolled his eyes while, Berwald glanced away from the discussion.

It was common for most students to begin in the advanced Class One schooling, but sometimes parents or teachers suggested Class Two or Three depending on the student's academic performance. After enrolling in a class, they were separated into nature tracks that specialized in catering to alphas, betas, or omegas. In Class One, alphas went into Phi, betas registered into Theta, and advanced omegas entered Omicron. Class Two, more of an average schooling compared to Class One, had Sigma alphas, Iota betas, and Upsilon omegas. Class Three catered to students that need extra help or attention in school. Their alphas were classified as Kappa, betas as Nu, and omegas in Class Three as Pi.

Before puberty, students would all enroll into alpha classes then switch over to their correct classes, but once determined their nature, they would switch into their correct tracks. Courses between alphas and betas were not much different and typically taught at the same rate, but omega classes were extremely flexible to suit students' heat cycles. Therefore, omegas would not fall behind in their lessons. All students had a chance to learn the same thing, but for the precaution of heats, it was necessary for omegas to be segregated from most of the school. Only during lunch and study hall did most schools allow for students to interact with the other natures, although alpha and beta received more time together in other activities than omegas.

"Aiming high, aren't we Mathias?" Mr. Bondevik snickered, but was swatted by his wife.

"I hear that's the toughest track. Are you boys ready for the challenge?"

"Of course!" Mathias continued, unaware of the meaning behind Mr. Bondevik's comment. We're gonna sign up for soccer, and lots of hard classes! After all I gotta take a lot of science and math to be an engineer like my pa!"

"Hm, of course."

Mrs. Bondevik ruffled the little Dane's hair then turned to Berwald to enquire his future aspirations. "What about you, Berwald. What do you want to do as an adult?"

Swallowing a bite from his apple, Berwald looked away from Lukas' mother to stare at his apple. "Don't know... M'be some sor' of artist? I like drawing."

"Yeah! He's kinda good too!" Mathias jumped out of his seat to run to his book bag to take out a piece of paper. "He drew us in a viking ship last week!" He usually didn't usually praise Berwald, but this drawing was extra cool so he didn't mind showing it to everyone he could.

Even Mr. Bondevik was impressed with the ten year old's work. Lukas and Emil used to draw, but have let it go in favor of their instruments. "What about you Lukas? Any ideas of what you want to become?"

More awake than before, Lukas shrugged. He's thought about it when asked in class, but he gives the usual response of becoming a diplomat like his father. That is why they often moved, but this had been the longest, and most likely permanent, place for them. "NIS agent, Lawyer, CEO... haven't decided yet."

"Woah!" Mathias swallowed that last bit of his food. "What if you did all of them? That would be so cool! I think I'll change mine to a famous-soccer-player-rock star-engineer!"

**x. X. x.**

After breakfast, the boys waited for Lukas downstairs while Emil tried to entertain them. In his opinion, however, it was not working because Mathias kept bouncing a hacky sack on his knees and shoes despite him telling the idiot not to or else he'd break something. Fortunately, Lukas arrived in time to prevent the stray hackie sack from smashing into his mother's vase. Regrettably, Mathias would not get his toy back.

Normally, he would have vexed his friend to return it, but this time, for the first and only time, he was too excited for school to even care. On their walk to school, Mathias rambled about entering a bigger building next fall and listing all of his class choices. "And if we all choose the same classes, then we'll definitely get some classes together! Remember guys, we're taking Pre-Algebra, German, P.E., Computer Basics, World History, Honors Science, and Honors English. And then after school, we gotta pick-"

Mathias didn't get to finish what he was saying because as soon as they entered their classroom, the room was buzzing with their classmates' excited chatter and their teacher was heard little phrases, like "just her luck," "she'd be first," and "poor Katyusha," but understood none of it until they asked Gilbert.

"Katyusha's an omega!" the small, albino German extended his arms in surprise. "She's the first out of all of us to get her nature and she gets to skip class! Man, you shoulda seen it! We were just putting away our stuff when Katyusha walks in, looking like she's sick or something, and Mrs. Héderváry shoots up from her desk and drags her out of the room. No one had a clue on what was happening until Luddy figured out that she's an omega 'cause she had signs of heat or something like that."

The topic of natures sporadically became the focus of attention around the fifth grade for the remainder of the school year. Children wondered and made bets who'd find out their nature next and which nature they'd develop, yet hoping nothing happened until after graduation. However, most of the discussion of Katyusha's discovery was forgotten as their elementary graduation ceremony was fast approaching.

Katyusha never returned to their class after her heat incident. Rumor had it that she was expelled from school for coming when she was beginning her first heat cycle, but Ivan assured everyone that was not the case. As her cousin, he found out that she would be finising her school year at home and would transfer into Upsilon (regular omega) classes in middle school. If she wasn't on her heat during their graduation ceremony, she'd be able to walk the gym floor with her classmates.

One more omega was discovered in the fifth grade, but not from their class. Luckily for him, he was at home and didn't have embarrassing gossip spread like Katyusha. The two returned for graduation, and friends were temporarily reunited before being split again in middle school.

That summer, the boys spent most of their time together, oblivious to the world outside their friendship. Without them knowing, a few more of their classmates had learned their nature, thus beginning puberty. When they bumped into Antonio and Francis at the beach one hot, summer day and learned of Gilbert's and Ludwig's nature.

"Oui, I was there when it happened," Francis fanned himself under the umbrella. "You see, Toni was visiting some family in Miami, so I was bored and walked over to Gil's house. It still wasn't as fun playing with just the two of us, so we invited Ludwig to join our game. We were at the good part when all of a sudden both get so moody. Gil's been moody all week, so I didn't think anything different until both Beilschmidt's start to actually fight!

"I think Ludwig was the first to strike Gil... I don't remember. All I recall is that it getting bloody fast so I went to get their mère or père," Francis begun to grin widely as he retold what happened next. "Then, when monsieur Beilschmidt and I got outside, both froze and their eyes got wide! They let go of each other and ran to their rooms, slamming the doors shut. Monsieur Beilschmidt sent me back home, but I called Gil later and he told me that all of a sudden his penis expanded! Honhonhon~. Gil and Ludwig are both alphas!"

"So they had a dominance fight right before?" Lukas recollected from his health lectures that alphas typically discover their nature when males develop a random erection and females' breasts tighten because their mammary glands become unproductive. Occasionally, pre-alphas become moody or pick fights with older established alphas, thus getting into dominance fights.

"Sí, it's gotta be interesting to see them fight. You know how Gil loves his hermano. Although, if they get into fights, my money's on Ludwig." Antonio quipped.

Lukas frowned. He hoped him and his brother didn't get into fights when they became alphas. Emil already had such a temper that it was hard to imagine it only becoming worse once he comes of age. Lukas began to feel guilty for causing that temper. If only he had paid more attention to his adorable brother rather than leave him alone to play with Berwald and Mathias. No matter how hard he tried to bring both worlds together, Lukas couldn't convince Emil to play with them anymore. Therefore, from that moment on, he promised to spend more time with the developing boy.

As the summer rolled on, unfortunately, Lukas found himself straying from his promise. That did not mean, however, that the two brothers did not enjoy each other's company often. After the sun had set and the boys were back home from long days of playing with their respective friends, they would read or watch movies together. Talk would occasionally be initiated, but Emil rarely wanted to know about what his brother did with Mathias and Berwald. This puzzled Lukas. He didn't think his friends to be that bad. In fact, he thought Emil's best friend was a lot like Mathias and Berwald combined. To Lukas, Xiao was both annoying and obnoxious as the Dane, yet quite and respectful as the Swede.

Therefore, one evening, the eldest brother was curious enough to ask.

"Emil."

Light, violet-blue eyes looked up from his book towards his brother, acknowledging that he was listening.

"Why don't you like my friends?"

Eyes reverted to the book before him.

"Emil?"

"They're annoying."

Lukas set his book down, slightly irritated at his brother's curtness. "So is Xiao."

A quick smirk was hidden behind the youngest boy's book, but it just as quickly disappeared. "Yeah."

It wasn't that he really hated his brother's friends, but for some reason they exasperated him. At first he was glad to have his brother's attention fixated elsewhere, however, that soon became problematic when the three of them would get into trouble. It was never big trouble, however, Lukas at times would come home with a few scrapes and bruises, and that did not sit well with Emil. He blamed the two for hurting his brother despite the older one claiming the slight injuries didn't hurt, yet he'd see how his elder brother would wince or limp. Xiao would tease him that he was jealous, but that was not true. Emil didn't care if Lukas smiled a bit more with those two or if he'd teach them his magic he claimed to have. He could have Lukas' attention whenever he wanted, so he wasn't resentful.

"Then why?" Lukas persisted.

"I dunno. I just do," Emil glanced back at his face and saw slight disappointment. "Hey, do you remember that spell that you once taught me? The one that makes your mouth feel like there's a ton of peanut butter in your mouth? I wanna play a trick on Xiao."

At this, Lukas' eyes glistened. "Of course!" He stood up to rush into their father's study where he kept all sorts of books. Like his father, Lukas still held an interest in magic. Although, unlike his father, he claimed he could do a bit of magic and Emil still believed him. He had been the receiving end of some of those spells, so there wasn't a doubt in his mind that his big brother could do magic.

"Are you joining a magic club in middle school then?" Emil grinned as he reread the about the potion he planned on using against his own friend.

"Maybe, but Mat, Ber, and I are planning on joining the football team."

A frown replaced his grin. "Football-football right? Not American football?"

"Right."

Well, Emil internally reasoned, it was better than the rougher sport, so he let it go.

**x. X. x.**

"What do you mean you'r not joining football with us?!" Mathias furiously yelled at Berwald after their first day back at school. Middle school.

The whole day had gone exceptionally smooth until Berwald confessed that he wanted to join the hockey team instead.

"This wasn't part of our plan!" The Dane continued, growing angrier and angrier by the second.

"Y'ur plan, Mat. Ya never asked us. 'Sides, we have three out ov seven classes together and ya have Lukas fur four," the Swede refused to match his loud friend's volume although he knew he very well could. "Ah'll c'me watch'a games and ya can c'me watch mine on the weekends. We'll still be together."

"That's not the point," Mathias growled and Lukas had the urge to pull him back as his friend took a step toward the other.

"What is it then?" Despite gaining glasses over the summer, Berwald's glare did not downgrade and was just as fierce as before. "Ya just want control."

"Hey," Lukas had to physically place himself between the two to prevent them from getting any more closer. "It's alright. Ber can do what he wants and I'll stay with you. Nothing will change. We're still best friends."

Tension remained as they glared, but at least neither had moved or spoken anymore. Both males had their hands fisted and twitching, preparing to fight one another while Lukas briefly glanced at each of their crotches. If the two got in a dominance fight, he did not stand a change between the two larger boys, but fortunately Berwald relaxed before anything happened.

"Go to ya tryouts. Ya'll be late," he warned his two friends. "Ah'll come watch if ya want."

Mathias tsked in indignation, and headed towards the lockers, ignoring his traitorous friend.

Lukas, on the other hand, let out a breath in relief and gave a shaky smile up at the other. "Thanks. I'll keep an eye on him, don't worry. Although, are you sure you'll be all right in hockey? I thought you didn't really like the sport?"

Icy blue eyes glanced away as a light blush sprinkled his face over Lukas' concern. "Ja, ah'll be fine too. Dad wants this."

Lukas was all too familiar with fatherly expectations and understood right away. "Okay. Let's go."

Fortunately, Mathias got over his friend's treachery after a few days and Berwald enjoyed watching his two best friends get tripped over when he didn't have practice himself. The Norwegian in return attended his own ice practices more often than Mathias, but Berwald found that he didn't mind it as much. While Mathias was his first friend, he preferred the other's company. After his rigorous practice, Lukas would often join him on the ice and skate with him as a cool down.

Needless to say, Berwald was not surprised to find himself crushing after his smaller friend, but he wasn't the only one.

Mathias loved having Lukas teasing and encouraging him throughout practice. Despite being smaller, or perhaps because he was smaller, the Norwegian kept up with the larger boys and even some of the older alpha teens. Not to outdone, the Dane strove to impress. He also found a little perk to all his hard work. The more he pushed himself, the more Lukas would as well which had them both sweating in the hot autumn sun.

Most often than not, these intense practices treated him with a shirtless Lukas as sweat would often drench their shirts to the point of discomfort. He had to tear his eyes away from the other's torso when drops of sweat would begin to seductively run down the other's pearly skin. After practice, matters were not made better because they often showered before going home. Water droplets clung to his body like before, but now he smelled nicer. Lukas refused to walk home all sticky and smelly and demanded Mathias to do the same if he wanted them walk home together. Mathias readily agreed, but the poor boy thought he was only lucky one to share these moments with him. Berwald saw just as much from the bleachers and as he waited for them in the lockers.

Although the Swede did not get up close details of the smaller boy's sex appeal, he got to see other parts of him when they were both on ice. The boy moved more gracefully on ice than he did running on the field, but Berwald couldn't pick one over the other. There were times, however, when he wasn't as elegant, and yet they were moments just as cherished if not more than the others because he'd get a chance to hear the other's melodic laughter. Rarely did the boy laugh out loud in front of others, but when he'd fall on his butt or he'd see Berwald would crash into something, trills of laughter would fill the stadium. True, he had only heard that laugh twice, but he'd like to know how often Mathias heard it.

Unbeknownst to him, Mathias had heard it twice more than him.

It had always amused Lukas to watch Emil and Mathias interact with one another. Often, he'd picture his friend as a clueless puppy and his brother as a vexed kitten, ready to strike the other for any false move. Both friend and brother wouldn't mind their game of cat and dog if it meant hearing Lukas giggle, thus their unstable relationship continued. Emil continued to fret over his brother's choice in friends, but he was having problems of his own with his friends so he didn't focus on them as much until the following year when Mathias became an alpha.

"You have to be more careful with him," Emil stressed one afternoon when Lukas was headed over to his friend's house.

Baffled, Lukas tucked his football under his arm and shifted his book bag on his shoulder. "Why? He's the same Mathias as before, only more horny."

Emil wrinkled his nose. "Ew, I didn't need to hear that. I'm only ten."

Lukas smirked as he turned back towards the door. "I'll be back before dinner. See ya later." He shut the door before his little brother could come up with another excuse for him not to go to his friend's house.

That summer, the two had become closer because Berwald was back in Sweden until school began again, thus leaving the two to entertain themselves. Lukas missed his amiable friend, but they Skyped as often as they could. It was during one of their chat sessions when Berwald had warned Lukas to be careful of Mathias as well. At first, it hadn't bothered him, but now that his brother had mentioned it as well, it was beginning to irk him.

He didn't see what was wrong with hanging out with other alphas when he himself would be one eventually. Sure, they might get into fights, but he could handle the Dane when he became angry. Lukas had proved his worth when he had wrestled Mathias away from Berwald this past spring and he could do it again if the pre-teen got into another fight. Fortunately, they had a few more days until Berwald's return, so he didn't find the need to be concerned.

All thoughts of fighting his friend ceased when he reached their door and knocked, remembering that Mathias had broken his own doorbell because he forgot his key often. Mrs. Køhler welcomed the boy and directed him toward her son's room as if he hadn't been there before. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"No, ma'am. Thank you, though."

Mrs. Køhler smiled at his politeness and let him go.

As Lukas made his way up the stairs, he found it strange that Mathias didn't head downstairs when he heard voices. He usually couldn't stay in one place for more than ten minutes without becoming bored. The only explanation he could come up with for his friend was that he was caught up in a new game, therefore did not bother to knock on his usually open door.

A second after the door squeaked, warning Mathias of someone's entrance, the alpha scrambled to click on a new tab. However, when he saw who it was, immense relief swept over the taller blond.

"H-hey, Lukas! What's up?"

Eyes narrowed, he walked up behind his friend and tried to read the screen for a clue as to what Mathias was doing before he had entered. Unfortunately, Mathias stood, blocking his view.

"So what are we gonna do? Kick the ball around? Do you wanna go down to the park? Hahaha, what are you doing?"

Lukas tried to look around his friend, but realization soon dawned on him and a devilish smirk graced his lips before turning down into a forlorn frown. "Oh I see, you're keeping a secret from me. I... I thought friends didn't really keep secrets from one another..."

"Luke... That's not..."

"It's okay," he turned to sit on his friend's bed,"we weren't that close." However, as soon as he sat down he jumped off, and hesitantly shifted on his feet. "Oh! C-can I sit on your bed?"

"Lukas."

Mathias stepped forward, away from his computer to comfort his smaller friend, but Lukas dodged him and sat where he had been before Lukas came in.

"Oh. It's porn. That's it?" He looked up disappointedly at his mortified friend. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Maths... Unless your choice in porn is poor. Now let's see."

This unfroze Mathias and he dove toward the computer again, but Lukas shoved the chair back, rolling over his friend's toes on purpose. "You little shit!"

Lukas smirked again, "Now that's how you treat a friend. Oh look, this link's a different color. This is probably what you were watching. 'Tutored Omega?' Kinky." With that last comment, he began to watch, much to Mathias' discomfort. They watched in silence, or more like Lukas watched the poor acting as Mathias watched him, hearing the whines and groans through the earbuds in Lukas' ear.

Mathias had enough of it when the heavy panting became louder and louder and images of Lukas panting on the football field during practice came to his mind. The two sounds were slightly different, but Mathias' imagination did not care. The small blond before him was completely absorbed in the erotica with such a neutral expression that it was far too easy for his friend to project a different, arousing expression in its place.

Needy whimpers began to trigger the new alpha's senses so he quickly retrieved the mouse and clicked out of it.

"Haha, that's so boring, Luke. Look at the new game I found!"

"Hey! I was watching that!"

"It's about magic and bunnies."

". . . Well? What are you waiting for? Show me the game!"

The two began exploring the new game world until Mrs. Køhler called up the stairs, informing Lukas that his mother had called and wanted him home.

"There weren't enough bunnies in that game, Maths," Lukas grumbled as he slug his bag over his shoulder and picked up his ball. "I expect better next time, you hear me?"

Mathias laughed, loving the way his best friend could get distracted with cute things.

"Yeah, yeah."

Or so he thought.

"And no more porn."

Mathias' face burnt scarlet as he quickly pushed his friend out of the house. As soon as the door was closed behind him, making sure his mother didn't hear him, he ginned as innocently as he could. "Maybe, I'm a growing alpha, Luke. You can't stop me."

He shrugged. "Was worth a try. Do you like any of the omegas from last year?"

"Uh...no."

Lukas began to walk away, "There's always this year now that you know for sure. Pick someone tolerable. I don't know if I'll stay friends with you if you mate with an annoying omega... or beta, whatever."

"LUKE!"

He didn't respond back, but he gave a little wave in jest.

The next time he caught Mathias with porn was the day they had promised to meet Berwald at the airport. Alas, this time it had been worse. The taller pre-teen was jerking off to a magazine when Lukas walked in just in time to witness his friend climax. Mathias was supposed to feel relieved much like he had felt many times before, but this time he remained frozen with his eyes locked on his friend.

"You couldn't have waited until after you came back home could you?" Lukas grabbed some of the tissues next to Mathias and took the erotic magazine way from him so he could flip through it without touching it as his friend cleaned up.

Exhausted, Mathias fell back onto his bed, not caring anymore that his junk was still exposed.

"You know, you have suck-ish timing."

Lukas glared, "I'm not the one doing it during day light. Besides, who doesn't lock the door when they're masturbating? What if it was your mom? You were practically asking for it."

"At least my mom knocks before coming in."

This time he rolled his eyes. "Like knocking would have given you plenty of time to package that away.

"HAHAHA! I can't believe you!" The older boy finally got up and began to clean his mess. He was just about finished when Lukas asked him which picture he was on. "God, you're something, Luke."

"Well?"

"I'm not tellin'!"

"You're no fun."

Mathias couldn't really explain that it was the one with similar hair and eye color as him. She had long, silky hair and looked just as fragile as Lukas, but if he told him that, he doubted he'd have a penis any longer.

**x. X. x.**

It was a week into the new school year when Berwald found out about Lukas walking in on Mathias. Despite Berwald not being an alpha quite yet, the two got into a pretty violent fight. Their fights kept getting rougher and more periodically as time passed by. Usually, Lukas was able to stop them, but not without any damage along the way. It came to the point that they fought so often that Berwald simply avoided them in order to prevent Lukas from getting hurt.

Lukas couldn't pick sides between his friends, so he split his time between the two. He knew they'd always remain friends, but he blamed their hormones. Berwald and him have yet received their natures, but almost every other week another classmate would discover theirs and classmates would begin to disappear. Just the other day, Lukas was talking to Matthew when his first heat began and the boy was rushed away before any alpha could get to him.

It began to worry Lukas that he'd have to leave his friends, but Berwald assured him they'd still be close if either of them had to leave.

Almost disappointedly, Berwald reasoned that they'd most likely both become alphas because omegas went through puberty soon than betas or alphas. "If ya not gone b' now, ya either alpha er beta."

By the end of the school year, and on Lukas' birthday specifically, Berwald discovered he was an alpha halfway through the Happy Birthday song. Mathias laughed every time he remembered how the Swede ran to the nearest bathroom in shame.

With Berwald's nature identified, only Lukas remained, but now he was confident he was an alpha as well. Despite this knowledge, Mathias and Berwald did not relinquish their feelings for the smaller teen. As an alpha or beta, they both pursued Lukas, but the boy remained oblivious.

He became stronger, maintained one of the highest grades in class, and lead positions on the Student Council, only to have everything revoked in the middle of his first year in high school.

Lukas was taking one of his final exams before classes were dismissed for winter holiday when he began to feel uncomfortable. At first, an incredible warmth swept over him, but that warmth became uncomfortable when his temperature suddenly spiked up. Then he was barraged with strong, alluring smells, yet Lukas ignored them and continued with his biology examination.

It wasn't until Mathias, his lab partner, began nuzzling his neck did he realize what was happening.

Berwald shot out of his desk while flinging his pencil at Mathias, and announced to their elderly teacher that Lukas had to be taken to the nurse's office immediately. The second Lukas shifted, all of the alphas slapped a hand over their mouths and noses while their teacher tried to escort the teen out. Mathias began to follow until Berwald grabbed a hold of him.

Lukas was humiliated, but most importantly, livid. This was not what he was supposed to end up as. His positions on the football team and Student Council would be taken away, and although his grades and courses would remain the same, he wouldn't have them with Berwald or Mathias anymore. Angry tears began to pour down his face as all of this realization hit.

It wasn't fair! He knew he was strong enough and smart enough to be in the same classes as his two best friends. It was only yesterday when he stopped another fight between Berwald and Mathias by physically dragging Mathias away.

However, the more he thought about Mathias and Berwald, the more his body began to react with heat. He couldn't remember walking down the hallway with their teacher and another beta teacher patrolling the halls, nor how he answered to the nurse's questions, but as he lay on the memory foam bed, shivering and panting, he remembered Berwald's and Mathias' smells.

* * *

**Hi! Sorry if this chapter's confusing. I wanted to update before finals, but have so much work to do, so I was really distracted as I wrote this. Message me if you're confused, I'll gladly explain or rewrite this chapter after I'm done with finals (in about two weeks).**

**Just a little bit of information: A lot of time passes through in these two chapters. At the beginning of this chapter the boys are 10, but at the end of it, they're 14. Mathias found out his nature at age 12, Berwald also at 12, but almost 13, and Lukas was 14, when he first gets his heat & nature. He's actually the last omega, but he'll find that out in the next chapter. **

**Also, I'm sorry if you don't like SuNor. (I think I'm beginning to like this pairing now...) It's very brief until Tino comes along... I think in the next chapter as well. I hope I'm not rushing this story. Sometimes I feel like I make everything happen to quickly, but that's because we haven't really gotten to the plot, and other times I get caught up in the littlest of details. I deleted the whole airport bit because it was mostly useless dialogue and I'm rushing to so I can do my homework. **

**orz... I'm so sorry. **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
